


The Necklace

by Jausten320



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jausten320/pseuds/Jausten320
Summary: Korra and Asami have been together for two years. Mako knows that. But some things are hard to let go. Korra finds a piece of their past Mako kept.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one shot that I had in my head. It’s my first work posted here, and if I get a positive response, I might take this and expand into a full story if the inspiration comes. This is set about two years after the end of season 4 and ignores any comics, as I have not read them. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: I've decided to expand and this story will now be a part of my multi-chapter work called Phantom of Republic City.

Mako glanced up from the photos spread across his small kitchen table. “Can you grab my notepad? Should be in my desk. Top drawer on the right.”

Korra turned toward the desk that was covered in papers and reports. After rifling through the drawer and coming up empty, she opened the bottom right drawer. Shifting aside books and papers in her search, she came across a small wooden box with the water tribe symbol roughly carved into the lid. Curious, Korra picked up the box and opened it. Inside, nestled in the velvet lining, was a blue-beaded necklace. Dangling from the beads was a round stone, carved with a small flame surrounded by swirling lines. 

A betrothal necklace. 

Grinning, Korra walked back to Mako and held out the open box. “Mako! I had no idea you were dating a water tribe girl. And you’re proposing! Who is she?”

Mako looked up sharply, paling at the sight of the necklace. “Where did you find that?”

“In your desk. Which is a mess by the way. But fess up, what’s her name?” Korra frowned and placed her free hand on her hip, “Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone? It must be serious if you made this for her.”

Mako glanced away from her. “I’m not dating anyone, Korra.”

Korra looked down at the necklace. “But who‘s this for then? Didn’t you make it? With the fire symbol, I assumed...”

“I did make it,” Mako sighed, “but I made it a long time ago.”

Korra was confused now. “A long time ago? But then who was it for? I mean who were you—.” Korra stopped. “Oh,” she whispered. 

Mako stood up from the table and turned away. “Yeah. It was for you. Like I said, I made it a long time ago. During all that stuff with Unalaq.” He glanced up at the box she was still holding. “I don’t know why I held on to it all this time,” he whispered, almost too quietly for her to hear. 

Korra could think of nothing to say. 

“Mako. I—.”

Mako waived a hand before gathering the photos, “No Korra, it’s nothing.” He smiled slightly, still not looking in her eyes, “I know you and Asami are happy. Like I said, I made it years ago.” He turned back to the door. “Look, I should really get these photos back to the Chief.” With one hand on the doorknob, he turned back to her, finally meeting her eyes, “You can throw it away if you want. No use for it now.”

The door clicked shut quietly behind him. 

Korra stared down at the necklace before removing it from its box. It was beautiful, really. She had no idea Mako could carve so well. The flame stood out among the swirling water symbols, but they flowed together. Fire and water, balanced. 

Glancing at the full trash can next to Mako’s desk, Korra’s eyes burned at the thought of throwing away the necklace. 

She traced a finger over the flame, marveling at its smooth lines. He must have spent hours making it perfect. 

An image flashed in her mind of her wearing the necklace. She imagined Mako presenting it to her all those years ago. Would she have accepted?

Looking down at the swirling flame and water in her hand, perfectly matched, she knew her answer. 

She slipped the necklace and its box into her pocket before leaving.


End file.
